Super Smash Bakugan Brawl
by elfqueen13
Summary: An innocent get-together for the Battle Brawlers leads to a crazy game of Super Smash Bros Brawl, which leads to... you'll see. I own only my OC.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day for the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Well, normal compared to all else that's happened to the group. But fear not, loyal readers, for NOTHING is ever normal for them...

Dan Kuso woke up to his computer beeping and Drago hovering in front of his face.

"Wake up, Dan!" yelled Drago. "Marucho has been trying to contact you for ten minutes!"

"Okay, okay, I'm awake," said Dan, stumbling over to his computer and hitting a key.

"Hey Dan!" said Marucho, Dan's friend and the Aquos brawler of the group.

"What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come over and do something.I already called the others and they'll be here in about an hour. Can you make it?"

"Sure, I'll be there. It's not like I have anything else to do."

"Great! See you!" exclaimed Marucho, signing off.

"Well, buddy, let's go," said Dan to Drago.

*I am a line break*

When Dan reached Marucho's room, he and his partner Aquos Preyas (and Angelo\Diablo) were waiting, along with Julie, the group's Subterra brawler, and her partner Subterra Hammer Gorem. Runo, their Haos brawler, and her Haos Blade Tigrerra were also there. Dan went over to talk to his friends, putting (Neo) Drago on the table with the other bakugan. Just then, Alice, their other friend, walked in with Darkus Alpha Hydranoid and joined them.

"Now we just need to wait for Shun and Lasha to arrive with Storm Skyress and Hurricane Monaurus," announced Marucho, naming the group's Ventus brawlers- twins, and both ninjas, too- and their respective bakugan. "I'll tell you what I was thinking of doing when we're all here."

AN: You like? Please R and R! I'll explain in the next chappie how I got the idea for this story.

AN: So, one day, my bro was watching Bakugan on the computer and I was playing Super Smash Bros Brawl. I went to sleep. I had a dream about Bakugan characters playing SSBB. I woke up with an idea running around in my head screaming for me to let it out. Now, I think you've guessed what the brawlers will be doing, so on with the chapter. Btw, brawlers will refer to bakugan characters, and smashers will mean SSB characters. Oh, and this takes place after the first season of Bakugan, but I'm pretending that they got a week to say goodbye to their Bakugan. Also, Dan, Shun, and Marucho are in their season 2 outfits.

Dan, Marucho, Runo, Julie, Alice, and their bakugan had not long to wait, as Kato soon poked his head into the room and announced, "Masters Shun and Lasha Kazami have arrived, sir."

"Thank you, Kato, send them in please."

When the group of seven brawlers was settled on a cluster of sofas with a table in the middle for Drago, Preyas, Gorem, Tigrerra, Hydranoid, Skyress, and Monaurus, Marucho cleared his throat.

"I was thinking we could play a game," said Marucho,gesturing toward a pile of disks, "you guys would probably like this one," he said as he pulled out a game from the stack and held it up for the group to see.

"Super Smash Bros Brawl? Sure!" said Dan, Shun, Runo, and Lasha together.

Lasha shared a glance with Shun, then turned to Dan and Runo and spoke. "We challenge you to a team battle, green team versus red team. Two lives per player."

It only took a moment for Dan and Runo to accept the twins' challenge.

Marucho inserted the game disk intothe system and handed out controllers to the first group of players. When the character selection screen came up, they started shouting out who they were playing as.

"Ike!" hollered Dan.

"Kirby!" squealed Runo.

"Lucario," said Shun.

"I am totally playing as Sheik," said Lasha, selecting Zelda.

"Uh, Lasha? That's Zelda. Who is Sheik, anyway?"

"You'll see, Dan, you'll see."

The brawl began.

Dan POV

The brawl took place on the Battlefield stage. As soon as the players gained control of their characters, Lasha did something to the buttons and toggle stick. Suddenly, Zelda was enveloped in light. When the light faded, Zelda was gone. In her place was what looked like a female ninja.

"I'm guessing that's Sheik," said Dan, his face looking like :-! .

"You guessed right, Dan," said Lasha, making Sheik slam him off the stage while he was distracted. When Dan tried to use Ike's recovery, Sheik threw some... things at him (they looked suspiciously like needles), effectively ruining Dan's move and killing off his first life.

Dan looked over to see how Runo was doing against Shun (she had only one life left) , and in doing so, almost missed the tell tale flash that indicated a Smash Ball's arrival.

"You want this one?" Dan heard Lasha ask Shun.

"Sure, I'll take it. Cover me."

Kirby (Runo) dashed toward the Smash Ball, but Sheik kept him away with a series of rapid kicks. Halfway across the stage, Ike (Dan) was about to attack Shun, but Lasha somehow teleported Sheik over just in time to kick him away, which gave Lucario (Shun) enough time to break the Smash Ball. Lucario started glowing rainbow colors and his eyes turned gold. He slammed Dan and Runo to one side of the stage, then activated the Smash Ball.

Lucario said, "Watch the power," vaulting up to the middle of the sky and letting loose a constant beam of pure auric energy. He directed it at Dan and Runo, whose characters racked up damage until they were at a dangerous 150% damage each. When the Final Smash ended, Lasha had Sheik dart in and slam them, defeating them.

**"GAME!"**

"Darn it!" yelled Dan, throwing down his controllers and glaring at Shun and Lasha, who just smirked at him and Runo.

"Who's next?" asked Lasha. When Marucho and Julie raised their hands, Dan and Runo handed over their controllers and slouched onto the sofas.

Normal POV

Shun and Lasha stayed as Lucario and Sheik, respectively, while Marucho chose Marth and Julie chose Peach.

"Same stage?" Shun asked them, getting nods of affirmation in reply.

This brawl went much the same as the first (AN: I'm really bad at fight scenes) but this time, Lasha went for the Smash Ball. She broke it, and Sheik started glowing. Just as she was about to activate it, a Pokéball landed next to her. She tossed it, and got an evil-looking grin on her face when a Weavile popped out. It raced back and forth across the bottom of the stage, keeping Marth (Marucho) and Peach (Julie) from moving. It didn't affect Lucario (Shun) who jumped to the top platform. Activating her Final Smash, Sheik (Lasha) fired a light arrow through Marth and Peach, blasting them off the stage.

**"GAME!"**

"It's not fair! How do you keep winning?" cried Julie.

"Don't know, we just do," responded Lasha with a shrug.

Let's have a girls- only free- for- all," said Alice, speaking up.

"You're on!"

AN: I should probably mention that Lucario and Sheik are my fave characters to play as, and I favor Shun, so sorry if I focus more on the above mentioned characters and my OC.

The girls' match ended in a tie between Lasha and Alice, with Runo and Julie coming just after. The boys had their battle afterwards, with a tie between Shun and Dan, with Marucho down by a couple of points. Then Dan found something called The Subspace Emissary.

"I think I found story mode!" Dan exclaimed.

"It's only for one player at a time," observed Shun.

"We could take turns," said Runo.

"Shall we?" asked Lasha. When the others nodded, she pressed the button. They made a new file, but when Lasha selected play, things began to go _very wrong. A dimension portal opened, and the brawlers were sucked into it. Before the suction was too strong, they each grabbed their Bakugan. Then they were pulled in and disappeared._

_AN: Now that they are in TheSubspace Emissary, what will go on? The brawlers will fight, but to fit, their Bakugan will only be slightly taller than Charizard. Here is a list of which brawler will meet which smasher:_

Lasha- Link

Dan- Ike

Alice and Julie- Zelda and Peach

Marucho- Pit

Runo- Zero Suit Samus

Shun- Lucario

I really, really recommend watching the full series of cut scenes on YouTube to understand what happens. At the start of each chapter, I'll list the cutscenes featured.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Featuring The World of Trophies, Pit Watches from Above, Mario/**Kirby** beats Kirby/**Mario**, Attack on the Stadium, The Ancient Minister and the Subspace Bomb, and Zelda/**Peach** taken. Bolded words show what version of events is used in the story.

Alice and Julie

Alice POV

The first thing Alice was aware of was a deep voice growling her name.

"Alice, wake up," said the voice.

'Hydranoid!' realized Alice, opening her eyes and sitting up straight, to see a somewhat smaller - than - normal Hydranoid.

"Hydranoid, what happened? Why are you so small? And why aren't you in your ball form?" asked Alice; it was only about seven and a half feet tall.

"I don't know, it must have happened when we got transported to this world."

"Are any of the others here?" asked Alice.

"Julie and Gorem are here, I believe. The others are probably elsewhere."

"Where is here, anyway?"

"You are in the Midair Stadium," said a new voice. Turning toward the door of the room, Alice saw Zelda standing in there. She continued, "I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule. Your friend and her... companion are in another room. How did you get here, if I may ask?"

"We are from a world separate from this one, and our companions are of a world separate from ours," said Alice, mentally telling herself not to say anything she would regret.

"I see... perhaps you, your friend, and your companions would like to accompany myself and Princess Peach for the time being, and we could figure things out later."

"Thank you, Princess."

"Oh, it's alright. And please, call me Zelda. Now, shall we go?"

"Sure, just a moment please, there's something I want to try," said Alice, turning to Hydranoid and asking, "Can you turn into your ball form? It would probably be better for the time being."

Hydranoid did so, and putting him in her pocket, Alice followed Zelda out of the room.

(Cue The World of Trophies)

Alice and Julie, along with their Bakugan, joined Zelda and Peach on a balcony overlooking the battlefield. Mario's trophy is tossed into the air and lands, un-trophifying. Kirby's trophy is tossed in from the opposite side of the field, and once un-trophified, gets a considerably louder round of applause than Mario. Facing off, the two fighters begin their friendly match.

(Cue Pit watches from Above)

Meanwhile, somewhere above, a young angel named Pit watched the match through a seeing-bowl,pumping his fists excitedly.

(Cue Kirby beats Mario)

The battle had been won by Kirby, who went over to Mario's trophy and revived him. The two fighters shook hands.

(Cue Attack on the Stadium)

Just then, the sky turned red and filled with clouds, the battleship Halberd appearing. It flew over the stadium and dropped a multitude of shadow bugs on the field, which started gathering to form a horde of primids. Peach floated down to Mario and Kirby using her umbrella. Zelda joined them by teleporting.

"I'm thinking we should help them out," said Alice to Runo.

"Yeah, totally!" agreed Julie.

"You know what to do then."

"Yup!"

"Bakugan Brawl!" shouted the girls together, throwing their Bakugan and jumping down to join them.

Kirby, Mario, Peach, and Zelda looked over in surprise at the two creatures that had appeared alongside them, but did not question the help. At a shared nod, all four smashers, as well as the two Bakugan-human pairs, charged.

Alice and Julie discovered that they needed only to hold up an ability card and say the name for it to take effect. They took advantage of this and battled on with renewed vigor.

(CueThe Ancient Minister and the Subspace Bomb)

Once theydefeated all of the Primids, a... thing in green left a bomb in the stadium and flew away. Mario ran towards it, but was swatted into oblivion and disappeared. Then there were two simultaneous bangs, and Kirby, Alice, Hydranoid, Julie, and Gorem turned around to see a giant green humanoid monster with the head of a piranha plant, holding a cage in each hand (Petey Pirhana). Zelda and Peach were in those cages. Without a word, the five attacked, Kirby working with Alice and Hydranoid to free Zelda, Julie and Gorem doing the same for Peach.

Theywere able to destroy Zelda's cage first and free her, but they didn't expect the monster to blow up. Kirby, Alice, and Hydranoid, along with the rescued princess, leapt free of the smoke cloud. Suddenly, a short, ugly man with a large nose that was rather pink and yellow clothes landed in front of them.

He aimed a large, sinister looking bazooka at them, specifically Zelda, and was about to fire when he noticed Peach and Julie (Gorem had returned to ball form and was in her pocket) lying on the ground, dazed from the explosion. He aimed toward them and fired two quick bursts, which took the shape of shadowy arrows. One hit Peach and Julie each, turning them into trophies.

"No!" cried Zelda and Alice (Kiby said Poyo like always).

Wario (for it was he) shrank the shadow cannon, stuffing it in a pocket. Then, turning to his victims, he picked up their trophified forms and left. Kirby started after him, then noticed that the bomb was nearing the end of it's countdown.

When the bomb exploded, engulfing the stadium and surrounding area with a subspace bubble, two tiny specks could be seen. Upon closer inspection, they would be revealed to be Kirby and Zelda on a Warp Star, and Alice on Hydranoid alongside. Like that, they flew away.


End file.
